The Games We Play
by irisis
Summary: Set during the days before Season 4 Episode Recruit – We hear about everyone's vacations except for Callen and Nell's. What did they get up to? Nallen friendship/ hinting at something more.


_Something really bothered me about Recruit – why did Nell and Callen keep correcting each other and share a lot of knowing looks during the briefing scene? And why was Callen so evasive when asked how he spent his vacation time?_

_The episode makes a lot more sense with this little addition. Just a little drabble to keep you going until I finish proof reading Chapter 3 of Separate Ways._

* * *

He didn't take a vacation: never had, never wanted to. At least, not alone. If he ever settled down, or if Sam ever finally made good on his offer to take him on his next family break, he would enjoy the change of scenery.

Instead he used his free daytime hours to finally assemble some furniture with the odd trip to the tanning bed salon – he didn't want Hetty to know he hadn't kept his promise of going away for some relaxation, as fruitless as the attempt may ultimately prove to be.

His evenings were spent in the manner in which he had become accustomed: at the firing range or gym at work.

During the second evening of this routine he spotted a red Mini Cooper pulling out of the parking lot as he was about to enter. On the third evening, to confirm his suspicions, he checked her log-in ID and discovered that she hadn't taken her vacation time either.

He left two backstop requests on her desk on the fourth evening, and when he returned twenty four hours later found them untouched on top of an incomplete cryptic crossword puzzle. It took him over three hours but he finished it, and left it where he found it along with a post-it note: _I win. Backstops now, G_.

Throughout the next day, as he put together a double bed, he found himself wondering what he would find on her desk that night. It turned out to be a post-it note of her own: _Like word games too? Solve this: no kalt_.

After two cardio workouts and some paperwork of his own, the answer clicked into place.

_No back talk. Very cute. Now help me out - _was the content of his note that evening, placed prominently on top of the still incomplete backstop requests in the centre of her desk.

On the seventh day he was oddly disappointed to discover that she hadn't been in – no Mini Cooper, no evidence that her log-in ID had been used, her desk untouched, her favourite tea unused. He spent five hours straight on the firing range trying to push her from his mind, finally succeeding in burying his frustration under the loud noise and intense concentration.

He woke up late the next morning, and when leaving to run errands found a hot styrofoam cup of coffee on his front step – a badly drawn picture of a teddy bear had been clumsily added the curved surface, along with the words: _Hot enough_? The coffee was exactly the way he liked it, and given the temperature she had only just left.

After draining the cup he took a long, cool shower and spend that evening as far away from Ops as possible.

Evening nine he spent entirely working out in the darkened gym, allowing himself to visit her desk only fleetingly on the way out to check whether the backstops had been completed – they had, and to her usual stellar quality. He had been expecting this, and had his response planned: he took the hand sized gold star from his bag and placed it on the top right corner of her computer monitor.

The next night was the last before the rest of his team were due to return from their break, and as he pulled into the parking lot he saw her getting into her car. His heart rate sped up, and a mischievous smile played on his lips. He carefully manoeuvred himself in front of the narrow exit.

As her car approached her features became clearer – the moment she realised what he was doing, she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Despite communicating almost every day this was the first time he had seen her in ten days and the sight of her jolted him. After a few moments he drove up alongside her and mouthed: _I win_. To his dismay, she mouthed back, _Oh really?,_ before pulling away.

He headed straight to his desk and pulled out the first backstop report. Nothing suspicious. Until he read down the first letter of each line. _Suck – my_

"_Tootsie pop?_"


End file.
